Limited Beta Testing
Purpose This page is to document the needs, requirements, and expectations of the Beta Testers for the MineCats Underworld server. Requirements The following are required of all Beta Testers: * Minecraft 1.8 or better (some features will not work with client 1.7x or less) * No mods active on the Minecraft client (this is so we can test out 100% the functionality of the server and all the scripts/plugins that are active) * A high speed internet connection * The ability to view and add content to web pages (to report bugs) * A screen capture program that can capture Minecraft images (to report bugs) Expectations As a Beta Tester, the following is expected of you: * Preserve the confidentiality of the server during the beta testing phase. This includes, but is not limited to: ** Content ** Gameplay ** Storylines ** Plugins (and their configuration/content/operation) ** Rewards offered ** Any and all images/screenshots ** Other content/information/IP that the Administration team deems as private/confidential * Do not use any mods/plugins that give you an unfair advantage (including fly, xray, speed, etc) * Play the game in such a way that if you discover a bug or an issue, you can document it so it can be reproduced. This is required in order to file a Bug Report * Be serious about wanting to discover bugs. Willing to spend time trying to find bugs or issues Submitting Bug Reports In order to submit a bug report, please send an email to jaysonblah@gmail.com with the subject line 'MInecats Underworld Bug Report' In the bug report, please use the following template as a guide to the information you need to provide me: Player Name: (your in-game name) World: (Spawn|NorthWorld|SouthWorld|EastWorld|WestWorld) Area: (describe which area this is in) Coordinates: (provide X, Y, X coordinates) Issue: (describe the issue in as much detail as possible) Reproduction Case: (describe exactly what steps are require to reproduce the issue you are seeing) Additional Information: (any additional information which you wish to provide) Screenshots: (any screenshots that help illustrate the issue) Additional Information During the Beta Test phase, you may be given permissions which exceed the permissions given to normal players. Once the Beta Test is over and the server is opened to the general public, any such permissions will be removed. The Administration team also reserves the right to reset your player data so that you can start at the same level as those that are just joining. A list of stuff that need to be worked on can be found here: ☀http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/To_Do_Prior_to_GA READ ME: Items to Test in Beta Testing http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/Beta_Testing_-_Test_List READ ME: Known Issues The following issues are currently known: * The portals between worlds aren't working right and tend to kill players * A number of the NPCs have not been created (Librarian, Weaponsmaster, WeaponsRepair) * A number of the vendor NPCs aren't stocked (specifically in NorthWorld) * Mail signs aren't working yet * Essentials aren't given at first-start or as a kit (inc wood, etc) * Need to increase the starting money from $200 to $300 * The Sentries in NorthWorld will kill players (I'm okay with that, so this isn't really an "issue", so to speak, but something we should warn players about) * Mobs spawn in the Spawn world, but you're invincible, so they won't kill you (but they will blow shit up :( ) *